Light in the dark
by Ryuki Kaito
Summary: After recently Graduation from the Pokemon Academy, our three protagonists set out on their Journey to advance towards their dreams, discovering the truths behind the Pokemon world, whilst protecting the rights of all Pokemon along the way. Dark themes, and foul language to be found within the story.


**AN: All trainers in this story are OC's, as this is set in the future. Any Characters from the original series that may be present will have aged dramatically.**

PRELUDE:

"Makuhita, Arm thrust!"  
"Dodge, Riolu. Counter with Low sweep!"  
The Makuhita lunged forwards, rather nimble for such a bulky creature, ready to devastate the opponent Riolu with a hefty blow. Unfortunately, the light and speedy Riolu quickly dodged to the side, sweeping the larger creature off its feet using a low kicking attack. A voice instantly called out,  
"That's it Makuhita, now use Revenge!" The Makuhita's trainers gave the orders, and whilst still done the Makuhita began to let a revenge attack loose on the Riolu. The move was a true 'counter' catching even the fast Riolu before it had chance to dodge out to the side. Riolu was sent flying into the air as Makuhita's fist collided with its stomach, not that Riolu or its trainer was ready to give up.  
"Riolu, let's finish it... Cross chop!"  
"Fine then! Makuhita, do the same!"  
The Riolu used its decent from the air to gain speed, and power, as it hurtled down arms first towards the Makuhita below, readying the cross-chop. Makuhita on the other hand, prepared his own attack, looking up to judge the timing of Riolu.

"SHIN! YUUKI!" A loud yell echoed. Both Pokemon immediately stopping their attack, the Makuhita so kindly catching the Riolu who could not pause mid-fall.  
The two trainers turned to the source of the voice, seeing a spectacled male teacher with shaggy brown hair.  
"If the two of you don't hurry you will miss graduation. Now stop battling and make your way over to the court yard... Now!" The teacher shot quick glares to both trainers before re-entering the large school building that he had emerged from.  
The two trainers, Shin and Yuuki, recalled there Pokemon.  
Shin, a tall male, wearing a blue and black 'hoody' with denim jeans, sporting the softest looking mousy-brown hair you could imagine, short at the back but a left-sided side fringe at the front and emerald green eyes, returned Makuhita to its Pokeball.  
Riolu on the other hand, was returned to the Pokeball of a sapphire eyed female, with golden hair tied back neatly wearing a black t-shirt with a correctly coloured Pokeball on the right hand side, her trousers only just reached past her knees, being completely black in colour. Between the girl, Yuuki, and Shin, there was a noticeable size difference, Yuuki only just reaching up to Shins shoulders.  
After returning the fighting-type mon to their balls, Yuuki bounded forwards.  
"I suppose we should really head over to graduation... That doesn't excuse the fact I would have beat you though" She smiled, turning her back to journey around the corner of the school to the court yard, little did she know Shin was fast approaching, quickly reaching her side with his strangely large steps compared to hers.  
"No...No.I would have won, I have the superior skills when it comes to battling." He nodded, as if to reassure himself.

The two continued until reaching the court yard, a large concrete area surrounded by the school fields. A decent crowd of graduation trainers had accumulated, Shin and Yuuki quickly making there way to the back of the crowd.  
In recent years, the laws around Pokemon Trainers had changed. Instead of being allowed on a Journey at the age of 10, legally, prospective trainers now had to join a school. They would train until 16, and after passing the examinations required. This was to bring more challenging trainers to the Pokemon League, but also make sure those travelling were actually prepared.  
Shin and Yuuki, now both 16, had recently passed the Examinations needed to travel, and were ready to begin their Journey.

"Ehem" A clear, masculine voice spread through the Court yard, immediately grasping the attention of all present. "We will now go on to the Graduation Ceremony. I would first like to congratulate all graduates, this has certainly been a record year for our school in terms of the standard of student. Now, I will go onto telling you the regions you have been selected to begin with. You should all meet up with the Prof. of the corresponding Town a week from now to begin your Journey." The man was rather average height, with neat dark hair matching perfectly with his perfectly straight black suit. "First of all, The Pokemon rights group, have been selected to travel in Kanto, starting in Pallet Town. To be clear, this includes Shin Shurui, Yuuki Ryoku and Eichi Tenkei."

**END**

**AN:  
So, that is the end of the introduction. You can meet Eichi in the next chapter, and he is certainly an interesting character...  
Just to explain a little, our three protagonists form the Pokemon Rights Club, they support and strive to uphold the rights of Pokemon everywhere, whilst also on their own Pokemon journey (Which will begin next chapter.) .**

**It may seem like a strange idea, but it leaves room for interesting plot development... So stay tuned!**


End file.
